1. Field of the Invention
Same as typical for existing four and two cycle engines.
U.S. CL . . . 123/44C; 123/44D; 123/45R; 123/54.3
2. Background Art
Existing four cycle engines utilize crankshafts that provide little mechanical advantage, have restricted intake and exhaust cycles, existing four cycle engines must store energy in flywheels to smooth power strokes, existing four cycle engines can provide only one power stroke per cylinder every other revolution and have strokes that are limited to each being ninety degrees of revolution. Two cycle engines are polluters.
Attempts at designing rotary engines with some, most or all of the following elements; reciprocating pistons, rotating cylinders, cams and ported engine housings, have failed to produce marketable designs because they would not produce the amount power required, have much concentric motion, were limited to strokes of ninety degrees in duration, were suitable only for aircraft, were too complex or could not be properly cooled or lubricated, or could not be practically manufactured.
U.S. Patents802,033Raoul PhilippeApr. 30, 19071,190,949Raoul PhilippeJun. 11, 19161,613,528H. A. PALMERAug. 25, 19251,798,104H. A. PALMEROct. 7, 19272,242,231H. D. CantoniFeb. 11, 19412,265,171N. L. JOHNSONMar. 13, 19393,967,599Ray T. TownsonJul. 6, 19764,038,949Victor W. FarrisAug. 2, 19774,300,487Joseph P. TriulziAug. 4, 19804,653,438Robert L. RussellMar. 31, 19874,836,149Vermon D. NewbornApr. 7, 19886,167,850David H. BountFeb. 2, 2001